


Night Ripples

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds, In Plain Sight
Genre: Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Friendship, One Night Stands, Romance, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooking up after one night at a bar between Mary and Emily has some surprising ripples for them, Marshall, and JJ, as well as others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 2010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts).



> Written for pandorabox82 for our January challenge!

September 2010

 

Mary Shannon had a moment of clarity as her back hit the inside of the hotel door that she shouldn't be doing what she was about to do. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared when her companion for the evening began to suckle the sweet spot under her ear. From the feel of the suction, Mary would wear the mark for several days.

“I thought you said you've never done this before,” Mary gasped.

“I haven't,” Emily Prentiss assured her, grinding her hips into Mary's. “At least, I haven't with a girl.”

Mary's eyes twinkled. “Well, it certainly doesn't show.”

Emily captured Mary's mouth, fumbling to push Mary's coat to the floor as she thrust her tongue into Mary's mouth. Emily stripped her own jacket, tossing in against the wall. She ran her hands up up Mary's sides, gathering her t-shirt as she went. Emily broke the kiss to pull the shirt off. Mary's bra quickly followed. 

Licking her lips as she took Mary's full breasts, Emily zeroed in on left one, wasting no time in drawing the pink nipple into her mouth. Emily kneaded Mary's other breast as Mary held her head to her chest. Moisture pooled in Mary's panties and she was sure she would come if she let Emily continue.

Pushing Emily away, Mary went to reached for the button on her jeans. She looked up to Emily staring at her. “If you think I'm the only one getting naked in this scenario, you're insane.”

“Well, I did pick up a random chick in a bar so I think there's evidence to support that theory,” Emily replied, but she took a step back to remove her own clothes.

Mary pushed Emily onto the bed. She waited until Emily scooted to the center before following her. Mary grazed her fingers over Emily's legs as she worked her way up Emily's body. She lay fully across Emily's body, their mounds and breasts pressed together. 

Fanning Emily's dark hair out, Mary took a moment to think about how she had ended up in her hotel room with another woman. She had been in DC to testify in a trial, alone, which usually ended her in some kind of trouble. Mary knew her boss would have agreed to let her partner, Marshall Mann, come along if she had asked, but things were still strained between the two of them since her vacation to Mexico with another man. He was hiding something from her; she just wasn't sure what and it was a situation Mary wasn't used to being in with Marshall.

Going out of her mind pacing her hotel room, she opted to head to the bar. Ignoring the businessmen and the creepy sales guy leering at the few women inside, Mary plopped next to the woman with a similar loss look in her eyes that she now knew as Emily. They exchanged a few pleasantries before turning their attention on the other patrons. Before long, their connection extended to long gazes and soft caresses. Before she knew it, they were upstairs in Mary's hotel room.

Emily's hands running over her ass and up her back brought Mary back to the present. She grinned at the brunette underneath her. She licked her lips before lowering her mouth to Emily's. Mary kissed her endlessly, allowing for only small breaks to catch their breaths. Emily couldn't remember the last time she had been so turned on by kissing alone.

“I want to taste you,” Emily begged, forcing her lips away from Mary. She urged Mary to straddle her face, knees by either side of her head. Emily grabbed Mary from behind, running her hands up and down Mary's thighs. She thrust her tongue into Mary's fold tasting her sweet nectar. Emily's actions drew moans from both of them.

“Oh, God!” Mary groaned as Emily latched onto her clitoris with vigor. Setting her teeth gently on the bottom, Emily swirled around Mary's button, writing words and patterns across it. Mary fisted Emily's hair with one hand and reached behind her to stroke Emily's folds. She bucked faster and faster as the orgasm built within her core. Mary screamed out hoarsely as fire erupted from every pore. 

Falling beside Emily's body, Mary wasted no time in kissing her way down Emily's body. She repositioned herself between Emily's leg. Mary licked the inside of one thigh and nipped the other. She placed a kissed in just above Emily's pubic hair. She used her tongue to attack Emily in the same manner that Emily had brought her pleasure. Mary reached up to pinch Emily's nipples, sending her over the edge into sensual bliss.

“Wow,” Mary panted as lay next to each other, sweat glistening off both of their bodies. “I mean, wow.”

“Agreed,” Emily told her. “I don't think I ever... yeah...”

They lay there for awhile, the only sounds were their breathing and the occasional door closing down the hall. When feeling returned to her legs, Emily stood and began to dress. Mary watched her from the bed, her eyes drooping.

“You don't have to run out if you don't want to,” Mary said. “I'm not kicking you out yet.”

Emily grinned. “I know. But I have to work tomorrow and you have an early flight.” Pulling on her jacket, she leaned down to give Mary one last kiss. “This was a lot of fun. Thank you.”

Mary rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. “We should do it again some time, you know, if we meet up again in a bar.”

“Absolutely,” Emily concurred. She was out the door as Mary drifted off to sleep.


	2. April 2012

April 2012

“Emily, do we really need to be here?” JJ whined as Emily dragged her into the crowded hotel bar. The two of them were in Houston at a law enforcement convention, representing the BAU. There were representatives from all areas in attendance.

“Yes,” Emily replied, firmly. She rolled her eyes. “Look, I can't listen to you whine, I mean, talk about your relationship with Will anymore.”

JJ sighed. “Sorry. I didn't realize it was the much of a burden for my friend to hear my problems.”

Instantly, Emily felt guilty. “It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I think this conversation would go better with alcohol.” Emily grabbed JJ's arm to drag her through the throes of people. “I- Oh, my God!” She stopped suddenly when she caught a busty blond at a back table talking with a tall, thin man. 

“What is it?” JJ asked, instantly alert, but Emily had already taken off towards the table. 

“Mary!” Emily exclaimed.

Mary's head snapped up. She smiled as she took Emily in. “Emily! What the hell are you doing here?”

Emily unconsciously licked her lips. “We're representing the BAU. What about you?”

“Marshal service.”

“What are the chances?” Emily commented. She shook her head when she realized she had been staring. “I'm sorry. This is Jennifer Jareau. JJ and I are both profilers.”

Mary extended her hand. “Mary Shannon, US Marshal. And this is my boss and former partner, Marshall Mann.”

A confused look crossed JJ's face. “Marshall is your first name?”

“It's a long story,” Marshall answered, shaking both their hands. He glanced suspiciously at Mary. “So, where do you two know each other from?”

“We actually met at a bar in DC about two years ago,” Emily explained. “We had to kind of hang together to keep the creeps away.”

Marshall nodded, sympathetically. “Well, please sit down. “

Emily laid her hand on Mary's arm. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Let's see: got knocked by my ex-husband, had a beautiful baby girl, had my long lost criminal father returned only to die, and had my pregnant from a one night stand and doesn't have any idea who the father is sister move in with me. You?”

“I was hunted by an international terrorist, shot, died on the table, but came back, had to fake my death and move away, and came back to life several months later when the terrorist showed up again,” Emily countered. “But, don't worry. He's dead now.”

Marshall took a deep breath. “What can I get you ladies to drink?”

Emily and JJ sat down as Marshall grabbed their drinks. The four amused themselves over the next few hours telling war stories; the ones they could share anyway. Emily and Mary sat close to each other. The looks and light caresses they exchanged did not go unnoticed be either Marshall or JJ.

“Whoa!” Emily shouted as one of the drunk ATF agents nearly toppled on top of her. The bar had grown increasingly boisterous as the night went on.

“Get out of here, jackass!” Mary growled, pushing the man away.

Marshall bit back a sigh. “What do you say we take this discussion upstairs, away from the ruffians?”

Mary groaned. “Don't say ruffians.”

“I have a bottle of whiskey in my suitcase.”

“Sold!” Mary agreed. She stood and hustled the other three out of the bar and upstairs. She and Emily sat at the small table while JJ sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Marshall dug through his suitcase looking for the whiskey. 

He placed the bottle on the table. “Abigail got this for me as a going away gift. She-”

Mary stood suddenly. “I just remembered. I... have some cards in my hotel room. Why don't I go grab them?”

Emily rose also. “I'll help.”

“That was subtle,” JJ said to Marshall, her eyebrow raised. Marshall grimaced as he flopped down beside her. “You know, I've known Emily for almost six years and this is the first time that I've known her to hook up with a woman. What about your partner?”

“Mary has told me a lot about her... sexual conquests... A LOT,” he emphasized. “But the is the first time I have been made aware of an experience of the same sex variety.”

JJ studied him. “You would get along really well with my son's godfather.”

Marshall regarded her curiously. “Is that a good thing?”

“I adore him so, yes, it's a good thing.” She gave a reassuring smile and they fell into an easy silence. It wasn't long before they heard moans from the next room followed by the creaking of the bed. She chuckled. “Well, that didn't take long.” 

“Mary's not one for foreplay,” Marshall lamented. He quickly added, “not that I know from personal experience. We've never... I mean, she's just told me... I'm engaged.”

JJ bit her lip to keep from laughing at his nervousness. “I believe you mentioned that downstairs.” Marshall's shifting movement caught her eye, drawing her attention to his burgeoning erection. “I should probably go.”

Marshall nodded. “You probably should.”

“It was really nice-” JJ stopped suddenly. She threw her body towards Marshall, muttering, “Oh, hell.”

Marshall pulled her onto his lap, nipping her lips playfully before plundering her mouth. He ran his tongue against her teeth, around the sides of her mouth, and intertwined with her tongue. He broke the kiss when JJ began to make urgent noises in the back of her throat.

Tangling his fingers in her hair, he asked, “Are you sure about about this?”

“Are you?”

“Not at all,” Marshall answered, honestly, before reclaiming her mouth once again. He brought her down to he bed, focusing solely on the kisses they shared. Their closed seemed to fell off of them as they soon found themselves naked. Marshall worked his hand on her pussy until she was wet and ready.

JJ put both hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly when he moved to enter her. “Not like this.” 

She got on her hands and knees. The break gave Marshall the opportunity to roll on a condom. He knelt behind her on the bed, kneading her ass. He entered her slowly to allow her to adjust to his hefty size. He waited until she gave the signal before pulling out and then plunging back inside.

They set a vigorous rhythm, afraid that going to slow would break the curtain that had fallen over the room and allow them to remember that they were both involved with others. Marshall felt her tightening as his orgasm hovered. He reached around to stroke her clit and was rewarded when JJ completely came undone, sobbing out a name. Marshall followed right behind her, though he bit her shoulder to stop from shouting aloud. 

“That was incredible,” JJ heaved as he pulled out of her. She fell on her back, her arms stretched out beside her.

Marshall placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “Yes, it was.”

He sat up and began to dress, afraid that Mary and Emily would return soon as the noise had ceased from Mary's room. He closed his eyes as a wave of guilt washed over him. He was engaged to be married. He had just betrayed his betrothed and yet, it wasn't her face that he was thinking of; it was Mary.

“Can I ask you a question?” Marshall questioned, almost timidly.

“Sure.” JJ was adjusting her bra. “Whatever it is, Marshall, just spit it out.”

He took a deep breath. “Is Hotch your boyfriend?”

JJ froze. “What? No! He's my boss. My boyfriend's name is Will. Why?”

“Because Hotch is the name that you yelled out when you... you know.” Marshall felt his cheeks grow red in embarrassment over making her uncomfortable. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“No, it's okay,” she reassured him. “I just didn't realize that I had done that.”

Marshall hesitated again. “Is he why you didn't want to have sex face to face?”

JJ shrugged it off. “I thought all guys preferred doggy style.”

“I don't.”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I was imagining that I was here with my boss and have you face to face was destroying my fantasy. I'm sorry.”

Marshall smiled. “Don't be. I wasn't really fantasizing about you either.”

JJ buttoned up her blouse. “Just how long have you been in love with your partner anyway?”

“How long have I been in love with my partner?” Mary repeated, pulling her boots on. She glanced over her shoulder at Emily. “I'm not in love with Marshall.”

“I'm a profiler, Mary,” Emily told her, pulling her shirt over her head. “I'm trained to notice these things. And you know what I noticed most? That every time Marshall mentioned his fiance, you upped the touches with me, the long looks. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I certainly got a lot out of it.”

Mary frowned. “I had my chance to be with him, several. I ran from every one. Now, it's too late.”

Emily kissed her forehead. “It's not too late. You should tell him how you feel; take that leap.”

“Like you are with JJ?” Mary laughed at her surprised look. “Yeah, I figured that I was a substitute for her early in the evening.”

“It's different,” Emily protested. “Yes, I'm attracted to JJ, but she's not attracted to me. I know it's an impossible situation. I saw the way Marshall looked at you all night. He may be getting married, but his heart still very much belongs to you.”

Mary grew still, taking in everything Emily had said. With a mixture of reservation and hope settling in her stomach, she stood. “Come on. We should get back to the other two. Thanks, again, Emily, for a wonderful time.”


	3. May 2014

May 2014:

“Come on, Hotch,” JJ urged, her hand on his arm as she led him through the crowded New York hotel lobby. “We're going to be late.”

“You say that like I'm the one that made us late,” Hotch muttered.

JJ stopped suddenly. “So, it's my fault? Is that what you're saying?”

Hotch grimaced. He should have known better than to set off a pregnant woman. “Well, you were the one that insisted that we shower together.”

“Well, you were the one that insisted on wearing that blue shirt.” She put one hand on his cheek as she rose on her feet to nip his ear. “You know what the shirt does to me.” JJ laughed as he squeaked. “Besides, you're the one that knocked me up in the first place causing these hormones that make me want to jump-”

“JJ?” 

JJ stopped suddenly at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in two years. She turned around suddenly. “Marshall?”

Marshall hugged her. “How are you?”

“Good,” she said with a quick glance to Hotch. “And you? What are you doing here?”

“Working a case.” Marshall spread his arms out. “What about you?”

“We're actually here to meet Emily for the weekend.” JJ turned and grabbed Hotch's hand. “I'm sorry. Marshall, this is my fiance, Aaron Hotchner. Hotch, this is Marshall Mann.”

Hotch's eyes grew wide as he recognized the name. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Marshall nodded. “You, too.”

“I'm going to go see if Emily's at the restaurant yet. You two take your time and catch up.” Hotch kissed her temple before saying his good-byes.

“So, that's your Hotch,” Marshall said when it was just the two of them. “I'm assuming you broke up with your boyfriend then.”

JJ chuckled. “Actually, I married him.” She waved it off. “Long story, but there was a lot going on at the time and it wasn't the best decision to make at the time. The marriage only lasted ten months, but the aftermath landed me Hotch,” she placed her hands on her stomach, “and a new little one.”

Marshall grinned. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” JJ put her hand on his arm. “And you? Did you end up getting married?”

“I did.” Marshall sucked in a deep breath. “Just not to my fiance.”

JJ raised her left eyebrow. “Sounds as if there might be a story there.”

Marshall ducked his head to hide his heated cheeks. “Mary and my brothers dragged me to Vegas for a bachelor party. Mary and I ended up getting married in a drunken haze. Turns out that once she caught me, Mary wasn't so eager to let me go.”

“That's awesome, Marshall. Congratulations!” 

“What about Emily? How did everything turn out for her?” he asked, curious.

JJ shrugged. “She spent a year and a half in London, working for Interpol before accepting a position with the FBI here in New York. We're actually on our way to meet her significant other. The only thing that she said is that we are to 'keep an open mind'.”

Marshall laughed. “Well, that could mean just about anything.”

“I thought you were picking up Chinese,” Mary grumbled, walking up to the two of them. There was a visible bulge under her shirt. “JJ?”

“Apparently, you didn't quite share all of your news,” JJ admonished. “It's good to see you, Mary.”

Mary opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by Hotch returning. “Sorry to interrupt, but, honey, you really have to come meet Emily's... whatever.”

Mary shooed them off. “It was good seeing you again.”

“You know, you should come along, too,” JJ offered. “We could get all caught up. I'm sure Emily would love to see you.”

“Um,” Marshall stalled, turning questioning eyes to Mary. She gave him one short nod and a crooked grin. “Sure, why not? We'd love to see Emily again.”

Hotch nearly bounced towards the restaurant as he led the foursome. He kept JJ close to his side as he brought them to the table. “JJ, I believe you've already met Emily's significant others, David Rossi and Erin Strauss.”

“Whoa,” JJ muttered at the same time that Marshall exclaimed, “Erin!”

“Oh, there's got to be a good story behind this,” Emily and Mary said at the same time.

THE END


End file.
